


A hint of love amidst the darkness

by Deevitas



Category: Politica Portuguesa
Genre: M/M, end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deevitas/pseuds/Deevitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hint of love amidst the darkness

The light of the beautiful, glistering golden sunset was the first thing to note on the day the government fell. Despite the terrible news for the right wing party, the glimmering light illuminating the Portuguese Parliament gave signs of hope, a calm after the storm that had come across this historic country of Portugal.

Paulo Portas sat at his desk, devastated by the news. As a single glint of a tear formed at the corner of his eye, one filled with sorrow and the weight of a nation.

Breaking him from this trance, however, was a letter that was slipped under the door, in pink, scented paper, written on with a bright crimson glitter gel pen, also scented.

Taking a moment away from his grieving, he looks at the words written upon it, and the name of the person responsible for it.

“I miss your sweet ass...” It said, with the signature he recognized all too well.

Passos Coelho.

In a rush, Paulo Portas left his office, almost sprinting to where Passos Coelho worked every day. He saw him every day in that chair, looking at papers and stamping them accordingly, but today was different.

“Idiot!” Paulo Portas yelled, flustered.

Passos Coelho looked up, the look in his eyes knowing he had broken a promise to his fellow politician.

“We promised we would end it if our government fell… for each other’s sake! Why are you doing this?” Was what Paulo Portas said through the tears that now flowed down his face.

This prompted Passos Coelho to get up, to embrace his lover, who was still in tears.

“Passos Coelho! You.. you idiot! Can’t you see our government is destroyed!? We have nothing left!!” He shouted, unable to get the events of the last hours out of his head.

“No…. that’s not right.” Passos Coelho muttered lowly.

“What?” Paulo Portas gasped.

“We… we still have each other.” He concluded, kissing his flustered fellow right wing politician under the last rays of the now fading sunlight.


End file.
